


Killer Smile

by kickcows



Series: AC Festival Drabbles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis spies Prompto all alone, so he decides to invite him to join him for some cake at the cafe. One shot.





	Killer Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the final piece in my AC Festival one shots. Please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Everyone in Lestallum is in good spirits - the Assassin’s Festival is still in full swing, more and more people making the journey to the town to enjoy the limited time offering. The Empire is still making its presence known, MTs scattered throughout the town - some barricading alleyways, others asserting their might by standing near festival attendees. Ignis and his companions have evaded being caught, staying under the radar, all of them able to enjoy the festival mostly unnoticed. One person in particular seems to be catching the eye of a few bystanders, the conversations bringing a smile to his lips.

The person they’re talking about is entirely unaware of the gossip that’s being shared about him - oblivious to everything around him except for whatever is being captured by the camera in his hands. Ignis approaches him, and rests a hand on Prompto’s arm, not wanting to startle him too much with his approach. He sees him glance up at him, a large smile on his face. “Ignis!”

It’s such a simple thing - but the way that he says his name, it makes butterflies awaken in his stomach. “What are you taking pictures of now?” He asks, interested in seeing what Prompto’s eye has caught during the festival. He always looks forward to seeing his shots, and the pictures he’s been able to take during their time here at the festival have been remarkable.

“Ah, well.” He shuffles a little on his feet, his cheeks dusted with pink as he lowers his camera down. “Nothing too exciting.” Prompto laugh comes out sounding more nervous than jovial, making Ignis quirk an eyebrow up. “N-No, no!!” He starts to shake his head, clearly worried that Ignis had misunderstood what he meant. “It’s not like that!”

“I never said it was.” He teases, noticing that his hand had yet to move away from his arm. Not wanting to draw attention to it, he casually slides it off of him. “Care to grab some cake with me down at the cafe on the overlook?” He sees the blush begin to grow a little darker on Prompto’s cheeks. “What is it?”

“N-Nothing!” Prompto shakes his head, following it up with a sharp nod of his head. “Yes, that sounds nice. Thanks, Ignis!”

He pays for the two of them, carrying the plates over to one of the small tables meant for a couple, then grabs a coffee the way he knows Prompto enjoys it, and a can of Ebony for himself. “So, where’s your shadow? Should I be worried that the two of you aren’t together right now?” He teases, picking up his fork to bite into his cake.

“He wanted to go off and do some exploring on his own. Assassin stuff. Said something about getting medallions.” The blond picks up his fork, and bites into the cake. “Thanks for this treat, Iggy. I guess I just didn’t want to follow him around as he hides in the dumpsters.”

Ignis almost chokes on his cake, this news surprising him. “I’m sorry, but could you please repeat what you’ve just said?”

“I call him the Prince of Garbage.” Prompto’s laugh brings some laughter out of his own throat. “He doesn’t like it very much when I call him that, but come on! He smells so bad after coming out of one of those dumpsters!” The blond picks up his camera, and turns it on. “Here. Want to see a picture?”

“I would be delighted to.” Ignis nods his head, picking up his can of Ebony to drink. “Does he not realize that he has full access to the doors that are marked with the Assassin’s symbol?” He watches as pictures fly by at a fast rate, Prompto trying to find a shot of the Prince. “You’ve taken quite a few pictures, haven’t you?”

“Ah, heh heh.” The blond’s laughter turns to tepid chuckles, clearly embarrassed again by his comment. “I really love this series. It’s Noct’s fault. Always talking about it during our breaks in school, watching him play after school at his apartment.” He points at one of the pictures that has three girls standing in a V formation, all with their Assassin hoods up. “I wish we had worn those outfits.” Prompto laments, as he keeps scrolling.

Taking another bite of his cake, he swallows another sip of Ebony before speaking. “I’ll admit, these outfits are rather revealing. More so than I’d be apt to wear.” He takes another bite of cake, and glances at Prompto. “That being said, it does look rather nice on your physique.”

“T-Thanks, Iggy” The freckles on Prompto’s cheeks become more visible as his blush darkens. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such little clothes before.”

He pushes his glasses up his nose, and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “It would be rude of me to not dress as the Prince wishes for us to dress. I cannot go against the grain, even if my modesty would prefer that I do.”

“Well, you’re very handsome.”

Lifting his head, he sees Prompto staring at him, then is quick to dart his eyes back down at his camera. He’s about to say something when the blond releases a victory cheer. “Found one!” He holds up his camera, and shows it to Ignis. “See? Doesn’t he look gross?” 

“Oh, my goodness.” He starts to laugh, staring at the picture of Noctis just coming out of a dumpster. His raven hair is matted, and there appears to be a few pieces of garbage stuck to the hood of his Assassin’s outfit, as well as some stuck to his cheek and hair. He’s never seen the Prince so filthy, and that’s including their time out on their journey.

Prompto tilts his head, and holds his phone out. “You should smile and laugh more often, Iggy.” He holds his phone out to him, showing him the picture he’d just taken of him mid-laugh. “You look even more handsome with that beautiful smile on your lips.”

“Prompto.” He covers his mouth, feeling his own cheeks growing warm at the sincere compliment that the Prince’s best friend has given to him. He hears him begin to stutter and backtrack again at his reaction. He reaches over, and puts his hand over his, and gives it a delicate squeeze. “Thank you. I don’t laugh that often as I don’t have very much to laugh about. But I will make an effort to be a little more…loose.”

“No!” Prompto shakes his head. “You don’t have to change, Iggy!” He sets the camera down on the table, and leans forward. “That isn’t what I meant! Not at all!”

“And what did you mean, if it wasn’t that?” He asks, finding himself leaning in towards him as well.

The festival seems to disappear, the two of them inching closer to each other. “Well, I guess I meant that-”

“Hi, guys!” Noctis appears at the side of the table, two of the Assassin’s Festival mascot under both of his arms. “I didn’t think you’d be down here too.”

He sees Prompto jump backwards, practically falling out of his chair, as he looks up at Noctis and smiles brightly. It’s a smile he knows is reserved for his best friend, but Ignis can’t help but want to see the smile that Prompto had just shown to him. “We were just enjoying this cake! Want to try some?” There’s only a few bites left on Prompto’s plate, Ignis having already finished his. “I don’t mind if you want to finish it.” He stands up, and offers his chair to Noctis.

“Ah thanks, Prom.” The Prince plops down in the chair, and picks up a clean fork. “Where are you going?”

Ignis looks up, and sees his companion heading back over towards the stairs. “I’m gonna go check out the food stalls up here. You enjoy your afternoon! I’ll see you guys back at the hotel later!” He waves, and then blends into the crowd.

“That was weird.” Noctis mutters, taking another bite of cake. “You guys have a fight or something?”

Shaking his head, he replays their last conversation, and knows just what must be bothering the blond. He pushes his chair backwards, and looks at Noctis. “Enjoy your cake. I’m afraid I must run myself. See you back at the Leville tonight?”

“Yes, Specs.” Noctis nods his head, and finishes the cake. “See ya later.”

Adjusting his festival garments, he makes his way back up towards the center of town, listening to the conversations, trying to see if anyone is talking about Prompto. When he hears a couple talking about a blond with a camera, he makes a turn down an alley, and sees him walking with the camera held up in front of him, snapping pictures of whatever seems to catch his eye. He manages to catch up to him when he turns, and starts to walk up a short flight of stairs, the walkway slightly narrow.

“Prompto!” He calls out, and sees the blond stop, and look over his shoulder at him. Afraid that he’s going to run and flee, he’s happy to see he stands in his spot, and turns around to face him, that strained smile back on his face. “Ignis! Is everything okay? I thought you’d want to spend a little time with Noctis.”

He stands on the step below the one Prompto is standing on, allowing him to have leverage of height over him. “As I recall, the two of us were enjoying our cake. It never once crossed my mind to spend time with him. Just because you left doesn’t mean that our conversation was finished.”

Stepping up to the step that Prompto is on, he sees him look up at him with a hopeful look in his eyes. “W-What else did we have to talk about?” Prompto asks, eyes never wavering from his gaze.

“This.” Ignis places one hand on the blond’s cheek, tilts his head back with a gentle push of his fingers, and then expresses to him what he wants by placing his lips over his, and gives him a soft kiss.

The taste of cake and coffee lingers on both of their tongues, as both part their lips, tongues moving into each other’s mouths without any hesitation. Ignis slides his hand to the back of Prompto’s head, and cradles it against his palm, slowly deepening the kiss. He explores his mouth, and feels him do the same to him, both of them breathing heavily through their noses. He pulls away, a smile on his face, as he looks into his eyes.

“That’s the smile I like,” Prompto’s lips spread into a wide smile, as Ignis is now the one with a blush staining his cheeks at the blond’s remark. “Kiss me one more time, Iggy?”

“Only once?” He asks, pressing his lips against Prompto’s their lips molding perfectly to one another. He pulls away, and smiles.

Blond bangs frame his face, as he shakes his head. “No. Kiss me like you did before. Steal my breath away, and make m-” 

Ignis returns his lips to Prompto’s, and kisses him just as requested, thrusting his tongue into his mouth with an urgent need. The soft, whiny moan that he makes goes straight to Ignis’ arousal, his loose pants growing slightly more snug as their kiss continues. He pulls away, and cups his cheek with his hand. “Let’s go back to the hotel?” 

“Yes.”

They get back to the Leville, and close all the doors to the balcony, locking them so that they won’t be disturbed by either of their companions. The two fall onto the bed together, and proceed to kiss each other with soft, yet full of passion, kisses. Hands begin exploring, touching parts of their bodies that have never been touched by the other in such a manner. He’s healed Prompto plenty of times on the battlefield, but touching his body this way now - it pales in comparison to those touches. One thing leads to another, and then he’s between his legs, cock covered in lube as he hovers the tip close to Prompto’s prepped entrance.

“Shall I continue, Prompto?” He asks, hoping that he’ll say yes. To come this far so fast, he’s worried that the blond might start to have some regrets, but it doesn’t seem that way, as he sees him nod his head.

“Please, Iggy. I w-want it.” As if to prove his point, he lifts one knee up, exposing his prepped hole to him. “Show me that smile again.” 

He enters him slow, allowing Prompto to dictate the speed at which he should move his body. The two find a simple rhythm, one that works for the both of them, each moaning against the other’s lips, as they stay as close to one another as possible. Ignis reaches between their bodies, and brings the blond to completion first, then finds his own peak of happiness consume his body as he comes deep inside of Prompto - a satisfied moan leaving his throat, mixing with the soft moans Prompto continues to make throughout their shared moment.

Laying on the bed post-coitus, he runs his fingers along Prompto’s back. He sees him look up at him, which brings a smile to his lips. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Never, Iggy.” Prompto leans up, and kisses him on the lips. “That was….nice.” He giggles, then returns his head to his chest.

“I would have to agree.” He chuckles, and goes back to running his fingers along his naked back.

Twenty minutes is all they get. After that time, there is a knock on the door, and on the window from the balcony. They look at each other, groan and then get dressed haphazardly, throwing their clothes on as best as possible. Prompto goes to open the bedroom door, while Ignis goes over to the window leading out to the balcony.

Noctis is standing on the balcony, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. “You locked me out?”

“Us.” Gladio’s booming voice fills the room. “They locked  _us_  out, Your Highness.” Gladio smirks, and crosses his arms over his chest. “Next time, just leave a towel on the door handle.”

Pushing his glasses up, he doesn’t bother to correct the man. “Shall we go to dinner now?” He asks, looking at the two men that have joined them.

“Please, I’m starving.” Noctis nods, rubbing his stomach for added effect.

The four take their leave, and every so often, Ignis spots Prompto snapping more pictures, and he does his best to remember to smile. How could he not, when he has the one person next to him that can pull that smile out of him like no other can.


End file.
